Abnormality (Sonadow)
by oregonbud
Summary: The real matter was of why he thought that way. It wasn't normal; especially for a robot meant to bring destruction to life on Earth. But that's how it came out. (Sonadow. RougeAmy is heavily implied, though not exactly direct, may be in later chapters. A bit of SilverxBlaze though not much.) (Rated M for strong language.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't like parties.

No matter how much I repeated those words, I was forced to go anyway.

"Shadow. You know that this is not just a party, right?" Sonic chuckled in his usual way.

We decided to walk to the party, for, as Sonic described it, "exercise."

"What do you mean?" In response to my question I got a glare from Sonic.

"Idiot. It's Amy's birthday!"

I noticed that Sonic was gripping a present in his left hand. I asked what it was, though I didn't exactly care. I just wanted the conversation to go in a not awkward direction.

"Oh, this? It's a pair of earrings that I thought Amy would like. But I dunno," Sonic sighed. "She's kind of picky."

Sonic looked down at the gift with a look of resentment. What? I thought he liked Amy... I decided to ask him, even if I already knew.

"Sonic, do you like Amy?" God dammit, my straightforward questions! Of course he does!

"No. Not really. She's just my friend. Well, best friend."

What?

"I thought you two were-"

"No."

I was a bit confused. He was responding very quickly, and was devoid of his usual demeanor. I couldn't think of another question to ask to start up the conversation again. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The party, as much as I hate to admit it, was sort of fun.

"So, Shadow... do you like anybody?" I spat out whatever the hell I was drinking. Rouge was asking all sorts of... awkward questions at the party. While most seemed innocent enough, a few of the questions got a bit to personal. Especially one question after I failed to respond to the first one.

"Shadow, are you...gay?"

"Wha-? What are you implying?" I respond in the most hate filled voice I could muster. It didn't stop Rouge a single bit.

"I mean, you're pretty hot, right? But all the girls who swoon over you leave after a few days. Like you rejected them." _Rouge. God dammit, she's just to nosy in my life and she still doesn't understand a single thing about me!_

"No. I am not gay. I am just emotionless. I can't understand love." My response is cold and flat. "Please don't nose around in my business."

"Shadow. You clearly aren't emotionless. I can tell," Rouge smirks. "You like Mister Blue Boy, don't you?"

 **"No, I don't. I hate him."** I wanted to say that, but, for some reason, I felt like Sonic was watching me. Like he was listening. . .

"I'm not gay. I'm a fucking emotionless robot."

Rouge's smirk got wider and more menacing. "I think the opposite."

"Hey, Rouge! Come help me over here with the cake, will you?" Knuckles growled from the kitchen.

Before I was finally relieved of Rouge bombarding me with pointless questions, she whispered one more mocking sentence.

 _"He can teach you so many emotions."_

* * *

I was silent for the rest of the party, only answering simple questions from Amy and saying 'happy birthday' or whatever. I was in a state of blank thought, trying to clear my mind like GUN attempted. Only this time I was willing.

Amy seemed oblivious to my behavior, only really focusing on Sonic. Sonic, on the other hand, was focusing on...me? I looked at Sonic to confirm it, and our eyes met. I quickly looked away, growling.

"Shadow?" Amy was now looking at me in a confused way. "Are you alright?"

I immediately reply with a quick nod, then spin around to door. "I-I think I should go now, it's late."

"Shadow, it's only 6:00. What's wrong?" Amy's tone sounded concerned. I gave in and asked quietly. "Can we talk? Just a few minutes."

Amy complied, and she pulled me over to the hallway. "What is it?"

"Rouge. She asked me a question that sort of...pushed my limit."

Amy nodded, and sighed. "She does that. Was it a love question?"

Seeing as Amy was being so nice, I told her the gist of what she asked. The whole time she stayed silent and listened. When I finished, she sighed again, chuckling a bit afterward.

"Rouge... she's just a bit confused, as well. She doesn't know who or what she loves; yeah, she's with Knuckles, but she's been kind of down lately. She said that being the 'cupid' made her feel better."

It took a few minutes for me to take that in. After I finally understood everything, or _tried_ to understand, I just smirked. "So Rouge is trying to get me with someone."

"It seems so." Amy smirked back. "She is a bit nosy. She might know more about Sonic than you think." She did her signature wink, and then left the hallway to return to the guests. I thought over that sentence for another minute, when I realized what she was implying; Sonic might be _gay._ I wasn't going to go jump to conclusions, that wasn't what I did, but the evidence...

Sonic didn't like Amy as a girlfriend. She was just his friend. Sonic has saved many girls from trouble, so it wasn't like he had never seen a girl. It wasn't impossible. There was a chance he was-

 _I'm not gay. Why do I care about this?_

I left the party once I thought that. I didn't say goodbyes; I didn't need to. It wasn't like anyone would care.

"Hey! Shads, where are you going?!" A certain blue hedgehog was beside me.

"None of your business. Don't leave your 'friend' alone like that." I tried to pull of a cold tone. It backfired.

"Shads, what did you and Amy talk about? Or did you talk at all...?" Sonic looked directly into my eyes with a piercing glare. I turned away and shook my head. "Of course not, idiot! We talked, that's all. Just talked about a nightmare I was having." That was a partial lie. Right now I felt like I was in a nightmare.

"Tell. Me." Sonic grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to stand directly in front of him. I brushed his hands of my shoulders. "It's none of your business, Sonic. Get back to your damn party."

"Shadow, I'm freaking worrying over here! Tell me!" My cold posture softened a bit at this. _He cared..?_

"We talked about a question Rouge had asked me earlier."

"And what was that question?"

"She had asked if I was gay."

"...She what?" Sonic had stopped in his tracks. His tone had changed from strict to confused. "And? What else did she say..?"

"I don't know if I should say the rest. I don't want to hurt your sanity," I calmly replied and shrugged. "That should be good enough for you."

"It's not. Tell me the rest, Shads." Sonic put his hand on my shoulder again, but this time I didn't brush it off.

"She asked if I had a crush on you. She was making hints at you being gay, you liking me; and I cracked. That's why I growled when you looked at me-"

I was shut up when Sonic started laughing so hard he collapsed onto the ground. He stayed that way for at least two minutes.

"You-HA!-being gay-HA!-and l-Ha!-liking me-" The laughs started forming into wracking sobs.

I just stood there watching my rival crumpling down and screaming out sobs. I couldn't do anything. Well, I suppose I could-

I push that thought out of my head the second it was created. Honestly, why are weapons designed with feelings? Can't they just be killing machines? Why did I have to have these thoughts?

"S-Shadow, did you know-w? You're f-freaking hot. Like, s-super hot! And I, I thought about it for a while and I realised, hey! I m-might be in love with you! Like, a lot! I couldn't be with you, obviously, so I, I just-" I stopped him from talking by picking him up, holding him tightly.

The world stopped for a second. It was just like those cliche scenes from those romantic novels Amy had, but more real. So much more real. I hated it, but I loved it. I wanted to kill Sonic, but I also wanted Sonic.

So I kissed him.

* * *

( _A/N: Hiya! I finished my first chapter~ I hope you likey, it'll get better and better :D Oh, btw, I'm drawing a Sonadow story too! I'll post it on DeviantArt or whatever when it's done! ^_^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I kissed Sonic the Hedgehog._ _I. Kissed. Him._

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was to make Sonic happy. The problem with the whole situation was that I _never_ care about other peoples feelings. I don't feel anything. So why did I feel sympathy for Sonic, my rival..?

I kissed him. Hard. I smashed my face against his. I didn't know how to kiss, how to be that romantic. All I knew was that you press your lips against the other's. I guess it worked.

Sonic had stopped crying. He was looking at me, eyes wide, but not protesting. His eyes started to flutter closed right when I pulled away. I set him down on the ground and started to walk away when I heard a faint voice call back to me.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic's voice was still muffled from the tears earlier.

"I don't know. To make you shut up," I replied, still walking away. "Amy probably heard you crying your ass off."

Sonic smirked in an unusual way. It was at first his usual cocky smirk he always did, wagging his finger around, telling everyone how cool he was. But a tinge of bliss was streaking the sides of his smile.

"I didn't think you would kiss me."

"I didn't think so either," I stopped my steps for a second so I could add a little extra on the end of my cheesy sentence. "Dumbass."

Sonic laughed. He got up, winked at me, and went back inside Amy's. I heard a few girlish screams from inside. I decide to investigate further. Not the smartest choice I've ever made.

"OH MY GOD, HE KISSED YOU? OH-EM-GEE, I'M LIKE, SO HYPED FOR YOU GUYS!" Amy's obvious chirps.

"I called it. He said he wasn't gay earlier and I didn't believe him. I was right, sucker~" God damnit.

"He's gonna be a sucker soon~" Wait. What does that mean-

"BLAZE!" That's Sonic.

"What? It's true. I mean, cmon. He _kissed you hard._ Right? So he'll _you know what_ , too." Two girly screams sound in agreement.

"BLAZE, ugh, for god's sake, just be like Amy and make it...what's the word? _Fluffy._ Yeah, keep it nice and fluffy and cute. Please."

"Well, I'm gonna be here when the drinking happens. That's when stuff gets hot and heavy."

"ROUGE! UGH!" Sonic screams.

I decide not to listen to anymore, backing away from the door and sprinting backward toward the inner city.

Except I trip on the last step of the paveway by Amy's house. I'm supposed to have "advanced recognition" to be able to have extreme reflexes, but a fucking door step beats me faster than Sonic whooping my ass at the Space Colony ARK.

I hear the door creak open as all the girls stare at me sprawled on the ground. They giggle and pull Sonic out in front of them.

"Looky, Shadow seems to be in a bot of a mess. Care to help him out~?" Rouge snickers. I try to get up but Sonic is already grabbing my hands and pulling me up. Even though I could have gotten up _perfectly fine._

"Alrighty Shadow, it's decided. You're staying with us. **All night**."

 _(A/N Welp, sorry for the delay, but here! I did it! Now I'm going to go write some Heavy Rain fanfics- UM I MEAN I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, haha*cough*)_


End file.
